


Why Not?

by Mildly_insane_introvert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Brotherly Affection, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildly_insane_introvert/pseuds/Mildly_insane_introvert
Summary: When the Avengers and Loki are suspiciously de-aged by an unknown being, why not accept a random invitation to use their newlyfound (For most of them) magic?Hogwarts is going to be in for a shock.And Loki is starting to get fed up.





	1. Chapter 1

Seven children sat in absolute boredom in a compartment on The Hogwarts Express, travelling to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.  
They were a rather unusual bunch of kids, looking more like adults in child-form…which they were. Somehow, all of them including the two Asgardians had been shrunk to eleven-year-olds, given Midgardian magic, sent back in time and sent off to school in Scotland. 

Yep. Seriously.

Tony of course already knew about Wizards, due to his various connections around the world, and Thor and Loki had been aware of the magical Midgardians, but Asgard never viewed them as a threat due to their weak magic and foolish sticks. 

Loki, for instance, was far, far more powerful than the others since he already had magic, which was added on to the Midgardian magic, and since his magic was already miles more powerful than the Midgardian magic, he was literally the most (magically) powerful person alive at the moment. 

Still completely serious. (And it really quite annoyed the Avengers too)

So yep, all of them there. In one compartment. Loki and Thor sat opposite each other by the window, then Natasha was by Loki and opposite Tony, who was next to Thor, and then there was Steve sitting by Natasha opposite Bruce who was sitting by Tony, then Clint sat by Bruce right at the end. Things were still a little strained between him and Loki, even though Loki had been found innocent of his crimes.

You see, when Loki was brought in front of the Allfather, they looked at his memories and found, to all of Asgard’s horror, that the prince had in fact been controlled by the Chitauri and Thanos, and tortured by them for a long time. He had been screaming in the back of his mind as he ‘tried to conquer Midgard’, and it turned out that the reason he lost was because he was trying to – trying to get himself killed so the Chitauri would be helpless. He was immediately cleared of all crimes.

Thor had been both shocked and joyous, shocked because of the horrors his brother endured at the hands of the cruel titan, and joyous because he had his little brother back. The Chitauri had lost control over Loki after the Hulk threw him against the floor a couple of times in Stark Tower. (Loki had graciously forgiven him for that, although forgive him for still being a little wary of the scientist’s alter ego)

Then, some unknown being had thrown them all back to 1991, London, England and zapped them all into little kids. And, then they received letters from a magic school and thought, Why not?

At the moment they were staying at Tony’s English mansion he barely ever used, not as modern as Stark Tower in New York, but still pretty good, even including all of their things from the future. Whoever or whatever had done this they had at least done their research.

“Hey Lokes, have you read about the houses yet?” asked Tony idly, juggling his book between his hands.

Loki rolled his eyes, “Stark, I have told you many a time not to call me by that ridiculous name, but in answer to your enquiry, yes, I read about the four houses of Hogwarts two hours ago.”

All of them were dressed in moderately ordinary clothes, hoping to blend in. Also, somehow they weren’t looking like themselves when they were eleven, they looked like eleven-year-old versions of themselves instead, if that makes sense.

So Thor had the same long blonde hair, rugged face and bright blue eyes, but lacking the facial hair. He was rather tall for an eleven-year-old, towering over his brother, and was wearing a red T-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown leather boots. Mjölnir was disguised, by Loki’s magic, as a leather cuff embroidered with a silver hammer and could be conjured up at a moments noticed just with a tap on the embroidered hammer (Charmed by Loki so only Thor could use it). His armour was in his bag. 

Tony looked like himself, just smaller and without the facial hair too. He was of average height and wearing a black T-shirt with the arc-reactor shining through, dark jeans and black trainers. His suit and numerous weapons were hidden in his bag, which had been made bigger on the inside, also by Loki.

Bruce looked about the same too, if a little lanky. He was of average height too and was wearing a rather adult-looking blue shirt, dark blue tie, dark trousers and black shoes. Natasha had hidden some weapons in his bag – not taking any chances. 

Natasha herself looked just as stunning as usual, her flaming red hair in her current wavy bob and dressed in a mid-length black dress, tights and black heeled boots. She obviously had hidden or disguised weapons everywhere on her, which kept the other’s a safe distance away from her, just in case.

Steve looked about the same, just without the slight facial hair obviously. Short blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes, along with a very muscular frame and a handsome face as usual. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with the American Flag (Tony’s idea of course), pressed cream-coloured trousers (Which looked a little odd) and black boots.

Clint looked the same too, just far shorter. Still had the short hair and grey eyes and so on. He was wearing a grey shirt, scruffy pale jeans and trainers, his trusty bow in his magically-extended bag, along with his varied collection of arrows.

Then finally, there was Loki. He was perhaps the most surprising. He was, for one thing, strangely adorably handsome, with the permanently sunken look his face had worn, gone, along with the dark circles around his eyes. His skin was still pale, but not as identical to a sheet of paper as it was before. He was small and slim, almost petite, and his eyes were his usual jaded green, unlike the electric tesseract blue they were during the Battle in New York. His hair was black and slicked back, reaching just above his shoulders now. Loki was wearing a long-sleeved emerald green shirt, a black leather waistcoat jacket, black skinny jeans and tall black leather boots.

All of the seven of them were all attempting to be busy, Thor was trying to read a book – he’d only managed two chapters in three hours so far with his attention span, Tony was actually reading a book and trying to read faster than Loki, who was reading at an amazingly past pace, and had already finished all the textbooks up to Fourth Year, whereas Tony was still at Second Year. Bruce was fiddling with some science equipment, Clint was ‘checking’ his arrows (Everyone but Loki and Tony were sending him uneasy looks), Natasha was writing in a leather bound notebook, a look of concentration on her face. And finally, Steve was sketching in an art book, seemingly drawing the compartment by the way he was looking up every five seconds.

But in reality, all of them were just plain bored. Sure, going to a magic school sounded exciting, but none of them had thought about the train ride to it. Also, the compartment was made for six people at most, so Loki, being the smallest, was right in the corner, his legs brought up to his stomach and practically sitting on the windowsill.

Back to the present. Tony rolled his eyes at the small trickster and pouted childishly. “Come on Lokes, you know you love it really.”  
The death glare he received in return was enough for his face to pale slightly and he immediately dropped the pout. “Whatever,” he sighed restlessly, looking around in boredom. “Seriously though, how do you read so fast? That is way too fast to be humanely possible.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Although it may have escaped your notice Stark,” he drawled, “I am a god, and you are a human.”

Everyone else in the compartment sighed, they’d heard this argument between the two a million times before.  
Tony huffed, but Steve spoke up, his voice just as calm and collected as usual. “Stark, grow up. We may look like children at the moment, but please remember that we aren’t. Anyway, we’ll be there soon enough, so we should probably get changed into our uniforms.”

Everyone but Loki sighed, even Natasha. To get changed, Natasha went to another compartment for some privacy, whilst all the guys started to get dressed, well, all but Loki, who simply waved a hand and his clothes magically changed into his uniform. He refused to do that particular trick for anyone else, settling down to continue reading instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, the train arrived at its destination. The seven stepped off the train, Thor and Steve in a deep discussion about nobility in combat, Natasha looking around carefully, Clint and Bruce were walking together silently, with Bruce fiddling with something in his hands, and finally Loki and Tony arguing, although it was more like banter, about who’s suit was the ‘coolest’.

“Seriously though Lokes, mine is red and gold. Yours is just miserable blacks and greens, and yours is leather. Mine is iron!” Tony argued, waving his hands around expressively. 

Loki rolled his emerald eyes, looking terrifically bored. “Stark, your suit is heavy, and makes far too much noise. It’s like being stuck in a large metal box. My suit is far quieter to move around in, and it blends in far more.”

“Yeah but – wait a minute, how do you know what it’s like wearing my suit?”

The smaller boy smirked, “I would have thought that would be obvious Stark, after all, I am the God of Mischief.”

Thor joined in, nodding. “My brother is correct Man of Iron, you would be wise not to challenge his claim.”

The argument continued, but everyone else eventually zoned out. They had been like this every single day since they were de-aged, and it was just background chatter by now.

The seven adult children reached the crowd of little first years boarding the boats to cross the lake and quickly split into two groups, since it was four to a boat. Thor, Steve, Clint and Natasha went on one boat, whilst Tony, Bruce and Loki boarded another.

They quickly gained some odd looks, probably due to exactly how they were all wearing their uniforms, as almost all seven had made some alterations.

Tony had his on in a typical ‘rebel’ style, with his tie slung loosely around his neck, no sweater, jeans, trainers and the robe only on to hide the glow under his shirt. Bruce’s uniform was almost perfect, but he refused to wear the tie, so the tie was stuffed in a pocket instead. 

Natasha’s uniform was also rather different, she was wearing a cardigan instead of a sweater for one thing, and her skirt was almost too short. Tights were in the place of the woollen tights on the uniform requirements, and she had downright refused to wear the robe, claiming it would ‘get caught when she was fighting’.

Clint’s uniform was almost perfect, like Bruce’s, but on the train ride he manged to get into a fight with his sweater, which now was torn to shreds and stuffed in a corner of the train compartment. So Clint lacked the school sweater, and his tie was tied a touch too tightly, and his face was swiftly turning a shade of red. Natasha resolved to take pity on him and help him out once they were on solid ground again.

Steve’s uniform, of course, was the only perfect one there. His tie was neat, shirt tidy with all the buttons done up to the very top, trousers pressed and his hair brushed neatly. Tony, of course, made more than a few selective remarks about the Captain’s perfect appearance, but he went ignored.

Thor didn’t seem to understand his uniform, the tie was tied wrongly, dangling hopelessly from his neck, the robe, he couldn’t work out how to get on, so he hadn’t bothered in the end, and his shirt was buttoned wrongly too. Unsurprisingly, nobody even tried to assist him, resigning him to his probable fate from the teachers, one they would likely all receive. 

Then, obviously, there was Loki’s appearance. His uniform was neat, however he had altered it to fit his particular tastes. The itchy sweater was replaced by a black leather waistcoat-jacket, similar to the one he wore on the ride. The school trousers had been swapped for tight-fitting black leather trousers instead and the robe had been destroyed vindictively, now lying in pieces in a river somewhere in Scotland. R.I.P Hogwarts robe. Loki had on his leather boots too, and leather gloves going up to his elbows underneath the crisp school shirt. His inky black hair was gelled back neatly and he still looked surprisingly adorable, bright jade eyes glowing as he reclined in the boat.

None of the other five missed how Thor kept on checking on Loki, his gaze flicking to him every few seconds, as if to make sure his younger brother hadn’t fallen in yet. Natasha actually smiled slightly, it surprised everyone how protective Thor was of Loki, but it was rather sweet. (In a weird way)

Finally, the ride was over and all the first years climbed out of the boats, chattering excitedly. The seven all walked in a group, separating themselves slightly from the crowds of children. Steve and Tony felt the most out of place, surrounded by so many young children. Thor just smiled bemusedly, and Bruce looked like he was walking through a battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I swear I'll be quicker updating this next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hopefully this doesn't completely suck, even though this chapter basically just describes what they're all wearing, which I'm now realizing is a tad unnecessary...


End file.
